Aqua
by BlackTwistedTwilight
Summary: A promise to keep, a journey to conquer, a love to hide. Sounds fun doesn't it? Cleo and Taffy are flung head first into a crazy adventure that will shake their friendship, and their sanity, to the roots. And the fact that they're constantly being followed by two annoyingly persistent boys doesn't help. Not. At. All. OCxOC OCxOC
1. Bloody Awful Reputations

_Tick, tock, tick, tock _

_Just a little closer!_

_Tick, tock, tock_

_Five, four, three, two, one…_

RIIIIINNNGGG!

My classroom exploded as all twenty of my fellow twelfth grader classmates sprung from their seats, snatched up their worn math books, and flung them haphazardly into their satchels, until I alone remained. I sighed, finished my problem quickly; and calmly and slowly began to close all of my books, my pencil case, and my notebook full of my observations and pack them away in my black backpack. The teacher, Mrs. Corrine, rapped her nails against the wooden desk, obviously impatient at my blatant refusal to run around like a chicken with my head cut off. "Cleopatra? Are you quite done? The bell has rung already," she chirped, trying to put on a show of happiness. How bizarre.

"I know that, Mrs. Corrine, I am neither deaf, nor blind to the fact that the second I leave the room, Mr. Nate is going to enter the room from that window with assistance from his Jynx." I flung my finger out to the side and gestured to one of the larger windows on the side of the building facing the parking lot, "I'll be gone in just a minute." I shouldered my bag and slid over to the door. I turned back for just a second, "He's married." And I was gone, leaving Mrs. Corrine to gape stupidly like a Magikarp.

Another strike against my less than satisfying relationships with the teachers of this hellhole. Yay!

I never expected much from my life, school for six or seven years, maybe less, then college; a breeze, what could challenge me anymore? And then a job. A stupid job that would bore me to death. How monotonous. Life is either boring, horrific, or sad. Very rarely is it happy, but those moments are to be treasured. My phone buzzed against my thigh, reminding me it needed to be charged.

When I was small, ten to be exact, on my birthday, my Momma gave me that phone. I still had it. The only contacts I had was my momma's at the time. I remember that day perfectly. I remember everything, but that day was in color. Pulling my simple green flip phone out of my pocket, I scrolled through my contacts- two to be exact- and clicked my mother's icon. A single text lit up the screen.

_To: Cleo_

_From: Mommy_

_Hey, Baby! I hope you like the new phone! You better use it when you're traveling the world, winning ribbon, after ribbon, after ribbon! I'm so proud of you! :) Even if you're far, far away, I'll be watching over you. Love, Mommy_

I sniffed loudly. I hate my birthday. I hate it, hate it, hate it! I watched her. Only ten and I watched my life crumble before my eyes.

"_Hi Mommy!" I waved cheerily from the steps of my elementary school. She glanced up from across the road, and a beautiful smile broke across her face. _

"_Hi, Sweetie!" She walked across the road, arms outstretched to hug me. A car, a black car with neon colors splattered all over it, came hurtling down the road, so much faster than the limit. She never even saw it coming. But I did. The red of her blood stood out, so bright against the white of the cot the medics placed her on. They wheeled her into the ambulance; Chanseys rushing to stay by her, taking her blood pressure and her vital signs. I never saw her again, except at the funeral, but right before the doors blocked her from my view, her hand moved weakly and dropped something on the ground. And she smiled. I walked slowly to where she had dropped a pink ribbon with a golden crown on the muddy ground. Picking it up with a trembling hand, I clutched it to my heart, and made a promise. "I swear, Mommy. I'm going to be the best." _

That promise was never kept. I was tucked away in a special school for the advanced, but I was transferred quickly. Apparently, teachers don't like a child who can tell all their deepest, darkest secrets, just by looking at them. So here I am. Whiteside High school, also know as Clique Capital. You have the 'populars,' 'jocks,' 'nerds,' and of course, the 'I don't belong anywhere,' people who, true to their names, don't belong in any group. One guess to where I belong. You guessed it, the poor sucker's group where any person I engage with is ostracized immediately. Lucky me. I don't care though, it's not like I have any desire for friends or popularity. I'm not going to be here much longer. I sighed, and flipped my phone shut. Lunchtime! The only brightish spot of my day.

I pushed on the double doors of the cafeteria. The second everyone looked to see who entered the large cafeteria, a wave of silence washed over the entire room. No one in his or her right mind would cross me. I am the devil of the school; you want something done, you ask me, but for a simple price: a secret I don't already know.

Gracie, a sophomore 'popular' stood up, a new boy toy on her arm. With platinum dyed yellow hair that washed over her shoulders and vivid purple eyes, she was spectacularly ugly, but _no,_ according to any guy, she was 'gorgeous,' 'hot,' and 'show stopping.'

"Why, hello Cleo! How's your day going? Oh, have you met my new boyfriend, Branson?" I gave her boyfriend an up down. Smudge of lipstick on his sleeve, not Gracie's shade, girl's socks- how does one miss that?- and is that a hint of perfume I detect? (Also not Gracie's) I may despise Gracie, but I'm not that mean.

"Just how long have you been going out?"

"About a week… why?" Good, she's learned to answer my questions, even if she's suspicious.

"He's cheating. Dump him now."

"_What?"_ I gave a long sigh, though internally I was smiling. I just _love _proving Gracie wrong.

By now the entire cafeteria was listening, and Branson was looking very uncomfortable, "The smudge on his sleeve. It's lipstick, a shade you don't wear, plus he's wearing girl's socks, and can't you smell the perfume? Actually the only girl who wears that perfume is…" I looked around the cafeteria with a closed eye, "her." The girl I pointed to jumped and looked very guilt-ridden.

"No way. Branson, she's lying right?" Gracie pleaded, clutching the arm of her completely guilty boyfriend.

"Er, well, uh…" he stuttered and looked down shamefaced.

"_Katherine!?_ You picked Katherine over _me_!? I can't believe you!" Gracie dropped his arm and slapped him across the face before stalking over to join her clique, who all offered words of condolence and sympathy.

Great. How many relationships have I ruined now? Let's see…. there was that one with Chucky, Carrie, Drake, Deedee, Simone, Callie, Simon, Dorothy, Frank _and_ Mark, that was awkward… I've lost track. Gracie picked herself up and walked saucily over to the only guy who hadn't looked even remotely interested. Gryphon. Eugh. With spiked, long, dark blue hair that draped over his piercing, sarcastic emerald eyes, he was definitely 'hot,' in the words of every girl in the school. I still don't get why I don't see it. Females surrounded him, all drooling over his every action. Shameful.

"Hey, Gryphon, I was wondering-" she started, blinking 'cutely' at him. Fangirls hissed at her.

"No," he said bluntly, cutting her off before she even finished asking him out. He just gained points in my book.

"But..."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Oh, _come on_, Gryph, you know you want to," she said seductively, running her pastel pink fingernail down his well-muscled arm. With a look of pure contempt, he smacked her hand away, earning even more points in my books. We can't have this, gain a few more points and I'm going to actually have to tolerate him.

"Don't touch me Grace." And he brushed past her, followed by hordes of fan girls. Taffy joined me silently.

Taffy is my best friend, has been for five years, ever since her mom picked me up after I watched my mom killed right in front of me. She let me stay at her house and contacted me dad, who had no idea where I was and didn't really care. Taffy had sat behind her couch for thirty minutes before gathering up the courage to talk to me. One word, and we were inseparable.

"Hi," She muttered, looking faintly ill. Taffy had never done well with crowds and in case no one noticed, there are lots of people (and Pokémon, though they shouldn't technically be at school. It's a game: who can sneak in the most of their friends!) at a school.

"Hi," I grumbled softly, partially to myself, and partially to her. She bumped me with her shoulder and we sat down in a less than savory corner before she dug a cookie and a ham sandwich out of her pocket. I accepted the food gratefully, and dug in hungrily. "Hard day," I said through a mouthful of food. It wasn't a question. I could tell just from looking at her. Anyone could. Her shoulders were drooped from her backpack wearing at her, and she had faint dark circles under her eyes from staying up late studying. Math most likely. Taffy always struggled with math. I offered to tutor her on _numerous_ occasions, but she always refused, said she would never get it. We might be the same age-fifteen- but we are by no means equally matched in the brains department. I've been in twelfth grade two years now. Apparently, the board of directions requires at least six years of school before graduation. Stupid rule, if you ask me.

Taffy's in ninth grade, and struggles in math, science, and Pokémon history; she excels in Coordinating though, and brings the roof down with her routines, even with the school's Pokémon. No student is allowed their own Pokémon before thirteen, and never at school, as I mentioned before. "You guessed it," she mumbled through her cheeseburger. I broke the cookie in half and passed her half the Hitmontop cookie. It was gone in two seconds.

"Is the bit-" She shot me a warning look. Taft refused to let me swear in her presence, but I 'forget' sometimes. I'm working on my little problem. "Sorry. Is the _jerk_ bothering you again?" She nodded and took a bite of her sandwich, the lettuce crunching under her resilient white teeth.

"Want me to tell everyone she's cheating on her math tests?" I asked eagerly. Much to my disappointment, she shook her head.

"Nah, that won't solve the problem."

"Speaking of problems..." I started, this was the perfect time, "There's this thing I was going to talk to you about, I was going to save it for later, but now's a good a time as any!"

"Yeah? What?" she mumbled dryly.

"I'm leaving."

"_What!?"_

**Here's chapter one of my rewritten story! If you hate it, tell me, and it'll be gone within a few days and I'll resume work on the original. You guys must **_**love**_** me.**


	2. Baboonski

**Hey! Ta-dah! It's a-me, Twi! You know you love me. Yes, I see the stones you are hiding behind your backs. Shame on you. Any-whooo, let's go!**

_~Taffy's Point of View~_

"You're not going alone."

"You can't stop me."

"Watch me!"

"Oh, you wanna go?"

"Heck, no! I can't fight! I was more thinking along the lines of hurling you in a closet."

"Oh, just you try!"

"Oh, I'll try alright!"

"Get off my case!"

"Never! I'm your best friend, I'm supposed to be on your case!"

"Why, you-! I outta-! ARGH! Taffy, I hate you sometimes!"

"That means I'm doing my job correctly."

"Well, what do you want me to do? I'm _not _staying here_,_ and leaving's the only other option."

"I never said you couldn't leave."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I said you couldn't leave _alone._"

"And just what does that mean?"

"I'm packing my stuff and going with you."

"Say **what**?" Cleo was shocked to say the least. Where had _that_ come from?

I took a deep breath, "Lemme break it down for you: _I'm—_that means me, Taffy, your best friend_…going—_that means I'm going to leave here_… with—_accompanying_… you_—that's you, Hun. Cleopatra. My best friend." I put my hand on my hip and I looked her dead in her aquamarine eyes. She looked surprisingly similar to a dying Magikarp on crack.

"… But-!" she started.

"No. Not going to work. You know me. I am stubborn. I am Mistress of the Stubborn People. Heck, they bow down to me and worship me as their Queen! You know you will not get anywhere with me. So give it up, and help me pack my stuff." I may not be _'Book smart,_' per say, but I know how to stand my ground and get what I want.

Cleo sat silently, pondering over what I had just said, and analyzing any and every opening and possible way to get me to take everything back. Good luck.

"… Two days." I heard her mutter under her breath.

"What?"

"I'll give you two days. If you can stand being with me for two days, I'll stop bitching and let you stay. Two days."

"Deal. Prepare to eat your words, Snow Queen."

"Oh, you're on, Bubblegum Head!"

After a mock stare down, both of us burst into laughter and shouldered our backpacks. We didn't even get strange looks. Pros and cons of being socially invisible: Pros: We get to do whatever we want and nobody gives a crap, we don't have to worry about appearances, and we get to stalk everybody and they don't even notice—actually, I get to stalk people and I just drag Cleo along, something about 'personal privacy,' or some jazz like that. Please, it's hilarious what people do when they think no one's looking. Cons: very few friends; if people do notice us, it's normally not good attention; gossip central, we are; and, of course, we are _always, always_, the last people picked for sports teams.

I am a lower class social invisible, meaning people actually talk to me and I'm somewhat high up on the picking of sports teams—_liiiies_. Cleo, on the other hand, bless her heart, is the highest class social reject. If I'm not constantly watching her, she'll be shoved into a locker. They'll pay for it with their reputation, but it'll happen. Trust me, it happens. It's bad.

"See you later. Maths. Who the heck invented Maths anyways? They deserve to be burned at the stake, and then buried six feet under!"

"Without Maths, how would you know when he was six feet under?"

"Good point. Bye-bye, Girl."

"See ya."

And we parted ways.

I've known Cleo for a long, long time, and I still don't understand her. How can she be so smart, and so beautiful, and yet so completely at war with herself? If I were as pretty as her, with her shin-length white hair and her pretty aquamarine eyes with her big long lashes, I'd be strutting my stuff on the runway!

But she's so sad.

I can make her smile and laugh, but when I'm not around, and she thinks no one's looking, she just kind of deflates. Like she just gives up. Maybe it's the way she's made, or her traumatizing back story; I don't know, but it breaks my heart.

But all I can do is press on and be there when she needs me; no way in hell am I letting her go anywhere without me. She'll fall to bits.

Just two days. I can do this. I will do this. There's no way I will let her do this on her own.

* * *

**~Physical Education, 1:00~**

"Late!" barked Mr. Babinski, the PE teacher who was built like a steamroller mixed with tractor mixed with _Titanic_. The poor fool he had caught sneaking into his place after the bell had rung groaned loudly and dropped to the ground and started doing squat-thrusts. Fifty of them, all including that stupid little thing where you have to jump up and clap your hands together. Yuck.

"Mr. Babinskiiiiiiii!" came a high-pitched squeal. Gracie came trotting over with her ridiculously high heels and her $60,000 purse; still dressed in a tight white skirt and a dangerously hot pink v-cut tank top.

"Ah, yes, Gracie?"

Ah, yes. The suck up teacher. Just because Gracie's dad was the CEO of the board, every single teacher treated her like royalty. Grow a backbone, dude!

"I need extra time to change." Sure. It's not like she's actually going to do any exercise, unless she thinks it's going to accent her flabby abs. She needs two things, sit-ups, and more sit-ups!

"Of course, take all the time you need. I'll be here, _disciplining these young brats!_" As he screamed the last part, spittle flew from his lips. Everybody took several hasty steps back.

"Thanks, Hun. My friends are coming too. Don't mark us tardy, m'kay?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

Shoot me in the foot.

Cleo came panting up, clutching her books and her hair in a sloppy high ponytail. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Babinski, my class was let out late!"

"**I don't want to hear your excuses, Cleopatra! I want one hundred pushups! NOW!" **

Everyone's jaw dropped. Even the boys who screwed around in class only got fifty! And girls were only supposed to get thirty, at most!

"W-what? I-I need time to change!"

"**Well, you don't get it! Do them NOW! In front of the entire class! Drop, Cleopatra, drop!" **

Now, Cleo is a very strong person. Nothing fazes her. She's calm and collected—with a temper of a volcano—and always analytical. But the PE teacher had always been the one person she couldn't read, partially because he simply had no secrets. Everything was out in the open for him. For that reason only, he terrifies Cleo, and I'm the only one that knows it.

But screw that! Aside from the abusive punishment, Mr. Babinski didn't notice, or didn't care, what Cleo was wearing: a pair of jeans, flats tied with ribbons, and a white top that was incredibly tight down the sides. The front was loose, partially cause it was a hand-me-down from her deceased mother. She can't possibly do pushups in that!

"B-but-!"

"**NOW!"** he roared at her.

Almost in tears, Cleo placed her books on the ground and, in front of the entire class, knelt down and started doing pushups. The very first one, all the seams down the side split and fell apart. The whole shirt fell to pieces, revealing her svelte form and her white bra. The boys wolf-whistled at her, and Cleo turned blood red.

I covered my hands with my mouth and started forward, but was yelled at by the teacher to, 'Stay put, or you're going to be in detention for the rest of the year!'

Cleo continued on, tears falling freely now. She was only at twenty and her shirt had fallen almost completely off.

"P-please, Mr. Babinski! Her shirt, just let me-!"

"Shut up, Rosade! This is her punishment for being late, it's good if it's embarrassing!"

Now I was close to tears. How had this teacher not been fired yet? He's cruel and over the top!

Cleo slowly struggled to hit thirty. "That's enough." A voice rang out from one of the corners.

"Eh? Who said that!?"

"Me. And I said, that's enough. She's done thirty. That's as many as you're allowed to give girls. She can stop now." The crowd parted as none other that Gryphon pushed his way through the masses.

"Now, listen here, Mystic! This is my class-"

"And my dad's the principle; you wanna take it up with him?" Gryphon knelt beside the shaking Cleo. He quickly stripped off his signature green jacket with yellow neck and cuffs and tucked it around her shoulders. She sat up, wiped the tears off her face, and put on the jacket.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. He nodded. At that very moment, my entire view on Gryphon, the snotty, playboy, arrogant, pig-headed, jerk changed. I saw a side of him I never even knew existed. And I thanked him from the bottom of my heart.

Mr. Babinski struggled to find words, turns various shades of red, and decided his job was more valuable than his pride. "Fine. Get back in your spot, Mystic, and you… just go change. Rosade, go with her." I bolted from my spot and hurled myself on her. She patted my hands and I helped her to her feet. Clutching the jacket around her, she allowed me to usher her to the bathroom, where I ran to find her some clothes. Her bag had vanished when I went to go look for it. It had to have been Gracie.

So I had to settle for a plain white t-shirt and some dark green shorts, as well as my extra set of sneakers.

Cleo put it on and we oozed our way back to the hellhole, where _Baboonski_ was yelling at someone else. I nudged her shoulder, "You got this. Just don't make eye-contact with anyone else."

"Sure thing. I'm going to crush him. I'll make something up if I have to!"

"Oh, Cleo. Don't go down that path. Just hold out for an hour and a half, and then you never have to see these people again."

"I make no promises. When I'm through with him, he's going to think he got run over by a Snorlax."

"Arceus! Don't kill him or anything…"

"Moderate brain damage?"

"…"

"Fine. Light brain damage. That's as low as I'm going."

"… Deal."

**Me: And that's a wrap, Folks!**

**Cleo: What the-? You made me look weak!**

**Me: I had to make Gryphon look good!**

**Cleo and Taffy: Why?**

**Me: *****cough***** no reason *cough cough***

**Taffy: What are you planning…?**

**Me: *Cough cough cough cough* Evil things *Cough cough cough***

**Gryphon: That's right, I'm the good guy here. *Punched by Cleo***

**Cleo: Don't get ahead of yourself! You're still a jerk!**

**Me: Excuse me while I separate these two. Byyyyeeee~!**

**P.S I had to make Mr. Babinski as mean as possible to make sure nobody like, hated Gryphon before his time. So, don't rage on how he was over the top cruel or anything. INTERNET COOKIES TO ALL!**


	3. I've done it now

**Hello! So, I finally have time to write! Yay! In case anybody cares, the reason I've been gone so long is that I've really had to focus heavily on my academics. I've been under so much stress I thought I was going to crack, but I did it. I made A-honor roll, perfects attendance, and got a special award. Now, I can sit back and relaaaaaaax. **

**Also, I've come to realize something. I'm never going to be one of those writers who just crank out updates, and have a steady schedule. I'll continue doing my best, though! **

"What about this, after school, we sneak out, raid the cafeteria, making sure to avoid the guard Poochyena, and make a break for the nearest port?" I said, gesturing wildly to prove my point.

Taffy shook her head. "No. I'm not big on stealing, and do you really want to touch the school dinners?"

I nodded knowingly, my head in my hand, "Yes, yes. School dinners are disgusting. I'm not even sure that the Lunch Ladies are human."

"I know they aren't human. I'm 99% sure one of them has a forked tongue and a tail…." Taffy and I shuddered.

"This is true. What about this; during our free period, we say we have to use the bathroom, and just blow this joint?" Yes, it's brilliant! I can avoid two more hours of torture, and grab a head start.

"Oh, really? And just how do you propose we get past the 60 foot tall gate and guard Poochyena? Why do you think nobody ever plays hooky? They can't get out of the building until 3:00!" Taffy whacked me across the back of the head.

"Ouch! Well then, what do you propose we leave?" I snipped, rubbing my head and reconsidering tossing her in the closet.

"Easy. We wait 'till school's finished. Then, we stop by my house. My mom'll help us. She knows you're not happy here and I'm sure she'll let me come with you."

"B-but that mean I have to be around these idiots for two more hours!" I dropped to the ground and latched myself to Taffy's leg. "I CAN'T DO IT!" I shook her leg, beating my head into her shin. She patted my tangled hair. Just a side note, do you know how hard it is to keep long hair brushed out for seven hours? Really, really, really hard!

"So? Then you're free as a Delibird!" Hmm. Fine.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Okay. Now. Can we at least pretend to study? Mr. Daven is giving us looks nothing short of evil," Taffy said uncomfortably.

I turned and stuck out my tongue. Mr. Daven turned an unhealthy shade of maroon. Hey! If this is my last day, I'm going to tick off every single one of my teachers.

"Mrs. Violet! Detention! And you, other person!" he shrieked. When will he get my name right? It's honestly not that hard. But why Taffy, too?

Taffy sighed and planted her face in her textbook. "Sometimes I hate you," she grumbled.

"Love you too," I squeaked sweetly, just to aggravate her. She glowered at me, and tossed a paperball at me.

I can't wait to get out of here.

/2:38/

I beat my head on my desk as the clock ticked annoyingly in the background. _Tick, bang, tick, bang, tick, bang_.

"Stop that, you're going to give yourself brain damage!" Taffy hissed at me.

"Great, if I can damage my brain, I won't have to listen to _him!"_ I hissed back.

"He's not that boring," Taffy reasoned.

"Are you kidding? I never liked History before, but Mr. Harvey makes it unbearable! Really? The history of how Teddiursa came to this region? And he got it wrong!"

"Just deal with it for twenty more minutes. And please stop correcting all the teachers! I honestly think they might kill you. Or _ME_!" Taffy shuddered, and wrote down some notes on the evolution of Sentret—Sentret evolves into Furret.

"I'm just going to say I need to use the bathroom," I raised her hand.

"Stoppit! You're going to get in trouble!"

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will!"

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you-"

"EXCUSE ME! Is my lesson so boring you feel the need to hold a conversation with your friend, Rosade?" an icy voice asked. Taffy and I slowly turned around. Mr. Harvey stood in front of them, one hand on his hip and the other clutching a thin wooden pointer. We gulped. That pointer had come down on more than one poor student's hand. Taffy eeped.

"N-no, sir. Sorry sir. Won't do it again, sir!" she said, actually standing up and saluting with her right hand.

"Very good, Rosade. Sit down and take notes." He nodded, pleased with the results of his little intimidation act.

"Yessir!" Taffy sat down and began to copy down the lesson, word-for-word. I rolled her eyes. Taffy was so easily scared; it was pitiful.

"And you. White-haired Child." Mr. Harvey turned on me.

"Cleo," I said dryly.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Don't talk in my class. Just be like a little Whismur, and shut up."

"Actually, sir, Whismurs are known for murmuring, but can be as loud as a fighter jet. Incidentally, because of this-"

"Cleo, Cleo, I really don't care."

I pouted, and pulled out pencil and paper. "Sorry. Just thought you might integrate it into your lesson, you know, have some _correct _information somewhere in there."

A tic pulsed on his temple, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh, I just said that all the information you teach is incorrect and you're an awful teacher!" I said brightly, smiling toothily.

"…" What's truly amazing here is that Mr. Harley did _not_ attack me, however, he did say a few words not appropriate for young ears, so I'll skip to the end, "…AND YOU WILL GO STRAIGHT TO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW YOU BRAT!"

As I walked saucily out of the room, I turned and winked slyly at Taffy, who stared at me for a second before understanding. Taffy stood up quickly, knocking over her chair.

"I-I-I agree with Cleo, s-sir! I-I also t-think you're a-a bad teacher!" Taffy flinched, expecting a storm.

"Oh…Really?" Mr. Harley said quietly, downcast.

"Y-yes!" Taffy stuttered.

"Well… YOU CAN GO JOIN YOUR FRIEND IN THE OFFICE!" he roared at her, almost knocking her over. Taffy jumped, grabbed her bag, and bolted out the door, to snickers and giggles from the other students.

I was leaning against the wall, a giant grin on my face, "Wasn't that fun?" I smirked.

"Are you kidding? I thought I was going to die!" Taffy yelped. "Anyway, let's go. Exit's that way." She started walking toward the exit, when I grabbed the back of her shirt, and started dragging her in the other direction, much to her protests. "Oi! Hey, wait! What're you doing? Stoppit! Exit's the other way! Cleoooooo!"

"Shut up! We forgot something vital, and so we're going to make a pit stop."

"Oh, really," Taffy said sarcastically, and yelped as I dropped her on the ground rudely.

"Yes,_ really,_" I snapped back.

"Can't we get it later? Mr. Harvey will have called the principal and told him we're coming, so we only have a few minutes 'till they know something's wrong."

"This'll only take a few minutes," I insisted. I ran into the gym, Taffy in tow.

"You know, for a girl who just suffered crippling embarrassment, you bounce back quickly. I wouldn't be able to function properly for a month had that happened to me," Taffy commented.

"Ah! Here," I exclaimed, pretending not to hear her. I paused in front of one of the storage rooms, and kicked it open with a bang. Taffy gaped.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" she screeched.

"Taking care of business," I replied offhandedly.

"But this is where they keep the…. Oh no, Cleo, you ARE NOT stealing a Pokémon!"

"But I am."

"Well I'm not helping!" Taffy said stubbornly, crossing her arms and turning her back.

"Sure."

I pushed her way into the room crowded with large brown boxes and pulled a random box off the shelf. I popped it open, and rifled through it. Humming, I tossed Pokéball after Pokéball over my shoulder. Taffy yelped and lunged forward, catching the poor Pokémon. "Stop that!"

"Aha!" I held up a pink Pokéball with a look of triumph. "This one's a pretty color!"

"…Seriously?" Taffy sweat dropped. "Pokémon are partners for life…. And you're picking it on color?"

"Excuse you, I happen to know everything there is to know about Pokémon," I snubbed, nose held high.

Taffy snorted, "Sure, oh wise one. What are Contests?"

"Contests are competitions that show off a Pokémon's appeal, move set, and battle capability."

"Correct. What's the Grande Festival?"

"The Grande Festival is the highest Contest, which Coordinators can only get in once they earn five ribbons."

"Correct. One more. What do you want to use your Pokémon for? Battles, Contests? Breeding?"

I froze. "You know, that's a really charged question…"

"Ah. So you don't know."

"Pssshhhh, I know. I'm going to use it for…." I thought. "You know what. I will answer that question at a later time, as we are in a compromised position."

"English, please."

"WE ONLY HAVE A FEW MINUTES!"

"Ah. So stop yelling, and let's go," Taffy sighed, shaking her head.

"Fine," I said, tossing a Pokéball into the air and catching it again, "I'm out."

I caught the Pokéball midair, and attached it to my belt. I brushed past Taffy and exited the storage closet. Taffy looked around for a second, and then guiltily grabbed a random ball from a brown box. She stuffed it under her shirt, and ran out of the room and after me.

She caught up with me just as I was walking out the door. "Wait," she panted.

"Did you get one?" I asked.

Taffy looked around guiltily, and then pulled it out from under her shirt briefly. "Yes," she muttered.

"Aww, I'm so proud of my little thief!" I cooed, patting her head. She swatted my hand away grumpily.

"Let's get out of her before someone…" she trailed off.

"What?" I asked, wondering why she cut off. She pointed with a shaky finger.

"Before _that_ happens."

I followed her finger, and swore in five different languages.

Standing in the door, neon green eyes wide open in shock, was none other than a mortified looking Gryphon. His wrist was bound, so I assumed he'd just come from the nurse's building, located outside the main school building.

"Heyyy there," I said awkwardly, strain evident in my voice, "How's it going? Thanks for like, saving me back there… owe you one. But if you don't mind, I'll just be…" I coughed, "going now."

He stared at me. "What?"

"Sick! Yes, very sick," I coughed again for emphasis, "must go home and, uh, rest! Come on, Taffy. She's such a good friend, taking care of me because I am so… sick." Cough. Gosh, he's not buying a word.

"Yes," Taffy piped in weakly, "very sick. I'll just make her some, uh, soup or something. Soup is good for, um, sick people."

If he's buying this, I'm a monkey's uncle.

"Ok. Hope you feel better," he said simply, his voice rich and smooth.

Well, damn.

"Yeah, uh, thanks," I said quickly, and dragged Taffy past him, catching a whiff of his scent—a mixture of pine needles and his own natural scent. Not that I noticed. **(A.N That part's for you Anica, I know how much you ship those two.) **

"And because I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you five minutes before I go tell my dad you just stole two Pokémon."

Again. Well, damn.

I stopped in my tracks. Achingly slowly, I turned around. He was smirking, ear to ear. "What?" I said, articulating each part of the word.

"Five minutes, better run. The police'll be after you in about ten."

Taffy started hyperventilating, symptoms of an early stage panic attack. Shoot. Slight guilt flashed across his face, just for a second. All I need.

"Ok. Here's the deal. We'll put them back, and you'll keep your mouth shut, alright?" I said coaxingly, my voice pleasant and honest even to my own ear, which was well trained to detect lies. He hesitated. I've got him.

"Well…."

"Look at her," I pointed to Taffy, who was rapidly turning red from the blood rushing to her head and she started to panic, "do you honestly think she deserves to go to jail? If anyone does, I do. I'm the one that conned her into this mess. So, please, please don't make her pay for my screw-up." The words poured from my mouth like a river. Heck, if I was anybody else, I would have been moved.

He sighed, "Fine. Just… put them back." He waved at me to put them back, and crossed his arms.

I'm seriously going to regret this 'till the day I die. With a flash of speed I didn't know was in me, I was right up in Gryphon's face. His eyes widened ever so slightly before I lightly pressed the pressure point in his neck. His eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed. I caught him easily, and laid him down on the floor. Taffy stepped up to my elbow and we both looked at my handiwork. Gryphon looked fairly peaceful when he was asleep, his normally scornful, mocking green eyes were closed, accenting his abnormally long eyelashes—I'm not jealous what are you talking about—and his mess of dark blue, spiky, looks-impossible-to-brush hair cast a shadow over his face. I looked up.

"Taffy, you're drooling. Stop it, it's unbecoming." She wasn't but I'll never tell her that.

Taffy snapped her mouth shut and turned bright red. "Shut up! What do we do now!?" she was fully panicking now, "When he wakes up, there's no way he won't tell the principle! We're screwed! SCREWED!"

"Easy, we'll just take him with us. We can leave him at your place for a while, I'm sure your mom'll feed him."

"WHAT!?" Taffy screeched.

"Well we can't leave him here, so taking him with us is the only option unless you wanna spend a couple years in the slammer."

"…. Why are you my best friend? You've gotten me into more trouble in the years I've known you then in the rest of my life combined! Heck, you've gotten me into more trouble in one year than in five of the years I spent alone!" her face fell, "Oh. That's why."

Alone.

What a terrible word.

"Yeah."

Taffy hugged me, and started sniffling. "I'm kind of scared. We've done something really bad, Cleo. This isn't a game anymore, we've committed theft, and now kidnap! What are we going to do?"

"It's alright, Taffy, have I ever lied to you?"

She sniffed, tears brimming in her eyes, "No…"

I seized her by the shoulders, "Then listen to me. I'm going to take care of you. I promise." I held out a pinkie finger, "Pinkie promise."

She smiled waterly, "Okay." And she looped her pinkie through mine.

I can do this. And gosh do I hope Gryphon doesn't cause trouble when he wakes up.

**Oh Lord I'm done! YAYAYAY! Okay, so I completely owe all of you for just reading this, it means the world to me.**

**So I'm going to try something new!**

**Contestshipper16:**** Thank you so much, Anica! Your support really means so much to me and I know that you'll continue supporting me, so that really helps keeping me writing! Luv you!**

**Malory79080: ****Thanks so much, Sweetie! I'm glad you like my story! **

**And ****Y-Ko: ****Did you know your review actually really hurt me? The first review is always the most important to me, and you ruined that for me. I actually started crying when I read what you said to me, even if maybe you didn't mean it that way. But you're right. I am a teenage, so, I'll grow, and develop. So bye.**

**~Twi **

Awesomesauce **– added by my adorkable cousin who somehow accessed my writing file.**


	4. How Does This Always Happen To Me?

**Author's Note: Hey, how have you all been? **

Gryphon's POV

The last thing I remembered was Cleo right in my face, then just nothing. Huh, I knew something was wrong with those tacos they were serving in the cafeteria. But tacos are delicious so I just _had_ to eat them—along with everybody else, but still—and now I'm paying the price.

I sat up, rubbing my head and groaning. I glanced around. Blackness. Am I blind or something? I jumped to my feet… and immediately crashed into a wall. Feeling around with my hands, I rapidly came to the conclusion that I was, in fact, in a small, dark, wooden room. A closet? Why am I in a closet? Have I been… kidnapped? I mean, I am ridiculously good-looking and I wouldn't put it passed some of those girls at school, but this is a bit extreme. I banged on the wall.

"Hey! Let me out!"

I heard a crash and some mad shuffling, and I raised an eyebrow out of pure habit. Somebody shrieked right by the door and I winced, then the door flew open, blinding me with sudden vicious light, and I felt pressure on my neck, then nothing.

* * *

Taffy's POV

I stood with my hand over my face as Cleo stood over the body of Gryphon. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because we're not done yet," Cleo responded offhandedly.

"So not only did we _kidnap _him, but we also tossed him in a closet?" I screeched, flailing my arms around in a vain attempt to get my point acros. Cleo looked unperturbed.

"As my Grandma once said, 'If you're going to go, go big!'"

"We are so getting arrested."

"Knock it off! Are you done yet?"

"The question is, _are you?_" I asked, stalling for time as I grabbed a duffel bag and tossed my entire closet in it.

"I've been done for an hour." Cleo was having none of that.

"Ehehehehe…" I chortled nervously, grabbing a toothbrush and other toiletries. Cleo tapped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms.

"So, I can't believe your mom didn't flip out when we dragged his," Cleo jerked a thumb toward the closet, "body through the door."

I turned red, "S-shut up!" I threw a belt at her, which she dodged easily.

Cleo snorted, "Oh yeah, what was it she said? 'Darling, this isn't how you get a boyfriend,' wasn't it?" She started laughing, a loud hissing kind of noise. I started pelting her with various heavy objects, which she dodged, all the while making that strange hissing noise.

"Kesesesese~!" she chortled.

"NOW IS NOT A LAUGHING TIME!" I shrieked, "WE ARE GOING TO FACE CRIMINAL CHARGES!"

"Pshh, just get your stuff. We're leaving."

"What about Gryphon?"

"Huh." Cleo thought, a finger on her cheek, "Toss him off a mountain? Saves us the clean-up."

"!?"

"I was kidding! Let's just take him with us," Cleo grinned, "After all, he _is _from Sinnoh. He could be helpful."

"Are you kidding? Why on earth would he help us? We kidnapped him," I asked drily.

"Because he really won't have a choice."

"True…. WAIT! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I refuse to go along with another of your stupid schemes!" I put my foot down on this one.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just go… alone…" she gave me a sad, pathetic look, "with this boy. Alone. Just me and him. Just us two." She gave me a sly, perverted grin.

I saw red. "OH NO THIS BOY AIN'T PULLING ANY FUNNY BUSINESS WITH MY BEST FRIEND! NO SIREE!"

"Yay!"

_Later I realized I had been played like a fiddle._

I glowered at Cleo, tugging at the straps of the duffle bag. "I hate you sometimes."

"Love you, too," she chirped, kicked open the closet door, slung Gryphon's limp form over her shoulder, and skipped out the door, his head bouncing slightly whenever she moved.

Something struck me as odd, but I couldn't put my finger on it so I shrugged, slung my bag over my shoulder comfortably, and followed.

"Mom! We're going now!" I called.

Mom peeked out from behind the kitchen door. "Oh? Were you going somewhere?"

I sighed, "Yes, Mom. Me and Cleo are going on a… school trip. I told you about this a while ago."

"Cleo and I, Dear. And are you sure you told me?" _Oh gosh, don't tell me she suspects anything…_

"Yes, Mom."

"Oh, all right. Have fun! When will you be back?" Oh mom, why are you so innocent?

"Um… it's a pretty long trip…." I twiddled my thumbs. I hate having to lie to her, but Cleo needs me more. Speaking of Cleo, where is she? She's a much better liar than I am, and could definitely come up with a better story than this mess.

"Maybe I should call the school to check." She reached for the phone.

"NO!" I yelled. She stopped dead in her tracks and gave me a surprised look. "I mean, the power's out at school! That's, um, why we came home early…." _Why am I such a crappy liar? _

"But, I though you said…"

"OH LOOK AT THE TIME, I NEED TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" I blustered. If Mom started picking at my story, she'd soon realize it had more holes than Swiss cheese.

"Now? But I haven't said goodbye, or packed you a lunch, or anything!"

"Mom, I have a cell phone, call me if you miss me, or something! And I have money for food. Stop worrying!" I gave her a hug, kissed her cheek, and said goodbye.

I was crying as I ran out of the house.

"Oi, Taffy! What took you so long? Gryph here is a whole lot heavier than you'd believe," Cleo grouched as she jostled Gryphon who was still out like a light.

"Unlike some people, I'm not okay with leaving without goodbyes," I snapped, rubbing my blurry eyes.

"Oh yeah! How'd she take it, anyways?"

"Fine. She took it fine."

"Great! You had me worried there when you ran out sobbing like a baby."

"I was not sobbing like a baby!" I cried indignantly. She gave me a _Whatever-you-say _look and spun on her heel. I followed, still grumbling about how I wasn't sobbing like a baby.

How do I let this happen to me?

**Yeah, I know its short, but to my credit, I'm working on the next chapter at this moment, and I'm having problems getting back into the writing swing, so sorry!**

**This chapter was written on my new touchscreen laptop, so if its got horrifying spelling mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them.**

**And can I just call out this amazing person who wrote me three really long, really encouraging, really spectacular reviews? Her name's Pikachaaa! (Did I get that right amount of A's?) Yeah. I love you. You're amazing.**


End file.
